


Honesty

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-24
Updated: 2002-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nicodemus missing scene with Clark and Whitney and my version on how the ep *should* have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

## Honesty

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

Summary: This is a little ficlet of Missing scenes from Nicodemus. The Whitney and Clark scene on the stairs that we didn't get. And the REAL ending. Not CLANA but CLEX! 

Rating: NC17. 

Spoilers for NICODEMUS! 

Archive: May be archived anywhere. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them. 

* * *

Whitney sat on the stairs. He couldn't believe what just happened. Lana dumped him. Right in the middle of the hallway, with everyone watching. Bad enough his Dad was still sick, his grades were failing and sports were sidelined while he worked in the store. Now Lana had dumped him. Or, rather, Lana's slutty twin had dumped him. Whitney had never seen Lana in black and leather before. And a mini skirt no less. And really heavy make up. 

"Whitney... you okay?" 

"What?" Whitney jumped and looked up to see Clark Kent standing at the bottom of the stairs. Perfect. 

Clark sat down next to Whitney. "I asked if you're okay," he repeated. Clark heard about Lana dumping Whitney. Should have made him happy. Didn't. 

Whitney sighed and ran a hand over his hair. Felt weird since he'd just gotten his bangs cut short. "No... I'm not okay," he stated. "I don't think I'll ever be okay again." 

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Clark offered. And he meant it. 

"Why?" Whitney shot back. "Why do you keep helping me, Clark? After what I did to you?" 

Clark winced, knowing that Whitney was talking about the Scarecrow incident. "That's in the past," he replied. "And I want to help because you're going through a rough time." 

Whitney shook his head. "And what about you, Clark? Your farm became a toxic dump and now your Dad is in the hospital. Yet you still want to help me. I just don't get you. Hell... you had a real shot at Lana and you didn't take it. You aren't human, Kent." 

"Sorry I bothered you," Clark whispered, making to rise. Felt a hand on his arm and sat back down. 

"No... I'm sorry," Whitney countered. "I'm sorry for being an ass. And I never once thanked you for saving my life. Twice. Or for helping me with Lana. Or for giving a shit about me and my troubles when you're going through your own personal hell." 

Clark smiled. "Sometimes it helps to get through the tough stuff when you help someone else," he stated. "I'm just trying to get through it. I hope you do the same." 

Whitney knew that Clark was sincere and it touched him deep inside. Clark Kent cared more about him than Lana seemed to. Than his football buddies. A tear rolled down Whitney's face and he swallowed a sob and nearly choked. Felt strong arms wrap around him and leaned into Clark's chest. A hard, warm, broad chest covered in flannel. Felt the arms hold him tight as he cried his heart out and when the tears were done, Whitney hugged Clark back and felt something inside him stir. Something he didn't want to think about. Pulled back and muttered, "Thanks." 

"Sure," Clark replied, rising to his feet. Knew that Whitney now needed to be alone. But extended his friendship before leaving. "If you need to talk... you know where to find me." That said, Clark left, blinking away his own tears. 

* * *

"What are you doing here so late, Clark?" Lex asked, as the boy entered the library. "Is your father okay?" Earlier Jonathan Kent had seemed fine. Fully recovered from the sickness brought on by the Nicodemus flower. Pete and Lana were fine too. Clark should have been happy. But the kid looked ready to cry. 

Clark opened his mouth to reply but shut it as a sob nearly escaped. He was tired and scared and confused. Clark's emotions were on overload. For a while he thought for sure he was going to lose his Dad. And that Lana and Pete would soon follow. And the whole _Lana stripping at the pool_ incident had Clark's senses twisted. And the kiss had been amazing, yet not what Clark had hoped for. Then Pete nearly killing Lex and Lex lying to Clark. Clark knew he was lying about Dr. Hamilton. Yet Clark was willing to let that go. He had his own lies and secrets, so who was he to begrudge Lex? 

Lex saw Clark's knees buckle and he went to the boy, easing him down to the nearby couch. "Clark... talk to me," Lex beseeched. "What's wrong?" 

"I... I'm not... sure," Clark whispered, his voice breaking. "Everyone is... okay. I'm just... I'm fucked up." 

"Why?" Lex prompted, reaching out to brush fingertips over Clark's face. Felt wetness and realized the boy was weeping silent tears. Cupped Clark's chin so he could look at the boy and caught his breath. Clark was so beautiful in this moment that Lex went instantly hard. Shouldn't have felt this way. Clark was in pain. Clark was sixteen. But Lex couldn't help it. He wanted him. Needed him. Leaned in and did what he had to do. He kissed Clark. Kissed away the tears as he melted into full, soft, warm, lips. 

Clark couldn't believe Lex was kissing him. Couldn't believe how right it felt. But when Lex's tongue slipped into his mouth, Clark pulled back. "You... you lied to me, Lex," Clark whispered. 

Lex nodded. Had to be honest in this moment. "I'm sorry, Clark," he breathed. 

"Me too," Clark replied. "I'm sorry, Lex." He locked eyes with his friend and waited. 

"Sometimes the truth isn't what we need to hear," Lex said softly. "Do you understand that, Clark?" 

Clark nodded. "I understand," he replied. "I'll believe whatever you want me to believe, Lex. Just... please... hold me." 

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark and pulled the boy close. Felt Clark tremble in his embrace and hot wetness soak his shirt. Tears. Lex fought back his own tears as he held Clark, rocking him until the boy's body melted against him. Lex knew that Clark was asleep. Knew he could lay him down and walk away. But Lex held on tight. For there was nothing in his life more honest than this moment. Nothing more beautiful than Clark Kent. Nothing he needed more. So Lex held Clark as he slept until dawn lit the sky, then he woke the boy with a kiss. 

**THE END.**


End file.
